


Retrieved

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [4]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Gray Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James gets taken, Alec gets caught freeing him, Q calls his twin so they can deal with the situation





	Retrieved

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Q’s POV

He’s furious. Not the mild damn-those-arseholes sort he gets when his agents break something sort of mad, but the bone deep who-is-he-going-to-kill furious. He doesn’t take it very well when one of his is taken. He takes it even worse when it’s one of _his._

Now what is he going to do about it?

Shutting his system down, much to the shock of R who’s watching him with wide eyes, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text to his twin.

—Play Time—

“Please inform M I will be back in forty-eight hours.” He states coldly, throwing his computer bag over his shoulder. He doesn’t give her a chance to respond before leaving. As he steps outside the front door, a sleek jaguar comes racing up. Perfect.

Slipping into the car, it’s in motion before he’s even finished fastening in.

The ride to his brother’s current flat is silent, as is the lift ride to it.

“So who are we killing and why?” Jim queries as he steps out of the lift.

“A few weapons dealers who got on my nerves.” He replies with a shark grin, setting his laptop case down.

“Those are fun!” his twin hums appreciatively.

Time flies as the two of them work out exactly where his two are at and their plan of attack in order to get them back. It really wasn’t a good idea to grab them. Had they been grabbed during a mission to that particular group he wouldn’t be tracking them down like this. After all, he mostly respects their jobs, and mostly because there are times he is a far better person to deal with things than them, not that he really mentions it. That’s not the case however, not in this situation. They were hunting one group, and got grabbed by another because James was recognized by someone who needs to be dead. Alec tried to fetch James and was nearly successful before being shot.

They’re not nice when they come walking in. Really, they shouldn’t have grabbed his agents. They definitely should have let them go when his messenger approached. But they did neither of those things, so now it’s time for a lesson in manners.

Not even an hour after they show up, walking calmly as if strolling down the street, ignoring the bodies that drop as their snipers deal with the threats that are within line of sight. They’ve got their own guns, not that they’ll probably need them. Not with Bastian and his new prototype toy.

“You really shouldn’t have shot the messenger,” he informs the idiot before planting a bullet between his eyes.

His twin just smirks, surveying the scene and making himself comfortable.

“Taking over?” he queries with a snicker.

“Of course!” Jim’s tone is singsong and full of anticipation. “The minions, mine, are gathering the remaining of the idiots. They’ll be given a choice. Those who chose wrong will get a bullet between the eyes. Sebastian is doing a systematic search of the building to find your toys.”

He chuckles, replying, “They’re probably in the lowest levels since I couldn’t get a signal on their trackers. I will be fixing that.”

“You can test it on a few mice I have,” his twin offers with a snicker.

They both know that after the ‘mice’ are done being tested on, they’ll be killed and cremated to avoid his technology getting into anyone else’s hands.

“ _I’ve got them, Bond’s in shitty shape, Trevelyan’s good enough to walk.”_ Bastian states over the coms.

While he wants to head directly to them, he doesn’t like to show off his attachment to them. His spies are his. They’ve done this before when an idiot was foolish enough to take Bastian. Though his relationship with James and Alec is a lot different than that of his twin’s to the sniper.

" _Take them to the second safe house,_ ” he directs the sniper. The ‘see to their medical care’ is implied.

“ _Sir,”_ Bastian replies a moment later.  

Time flies as he waits for the gathering of all the pawns in this game. His twin isn’t the only one here to make a point. Most of them live through the experience. There are a few who make the mistake of opening their mouths which leads them to being dead.

When they are done, after they have installed some of their middle to high lieutenants assigned to clean this section up, they leave.

“ _Your agents are pains in the ass,”_ Bastian remarks, frustration dripping from his tone. “ _Major pains in the ass.”_

“ _I knew that,”_ he replies with a snicker, “ _But why this time?”_

The exaggerated and drawn out sigh is a bit dramatic. “ _Trevelyan is trying to keep everyone in line of sight. Which isn’t working all that well with him also trying to keep Bond in his line of sight.”_

Chuckling, he states, “ _Hand over an earpiece._ ”

“ _Sir,_ ” the sniper agrees. A minute later Bastian mutters, “ _Done._ ”

“ _Take yours out,_ ” he orders the sniper. He gives the sniper a moment to remove it before murmuring, “ _Hello love.”_

 _“Q!”_ Alec sounds startled to hear from him. “ _Are you safe?”_

He smiles affectionately even though his partner can’t see him, “ _Of course. Jim and I decided to give a little life lesson. How’s James?”_

A barely there sigh of relief ghosts across their coms. “ _He’s bad. The man in charge was a sadistic bastard who held a grudge.”_

He wishes they would have taken longer to kill the man. Still, he’ll never be a threat again, “ _Let Bastian get you to the safe house. There is medical care waiting. Someone trustworthy.”_

“ _What about you?”_   there is concern in his lover’s tone.

“ _I’ll be there in a few hours.”_ He answers softly. “ _Leave the earwig in if it will make you feel better.”_

“ _All right Q,_ ” Alec agrees, not saying anything else.

He turns the mic down, but not off on his earwig before asking his brother, “Yours there?”

“Yes, he’s waiting for them, along with support staff.” Jim answers with a sharp nod.

“Good,” he murmurs, rather relieved. John is a battlefield surgeon, he might not use those skills often, but he understands the damage torture can cause and will know not to ask questions.

The rest of the trip is moderately quiet. His twin doesn’t speak as he plays on his phone, probably planning every step of the rebuilding of his newest branch. None of the minions speak. They know better when the two of them are together.

When they get to the safe house, John meets them at the door.

“I’ve done what I can. Both are resilient but they should be out of the field for at least a week. Two would be better.” The ex-military doctor tells them, glancing between them. “There’s a case, so I need to go.”

“Thank you,” he tells the shorter man.

John nods, glancing between him and his twin.

He leaves them by the door, heading towards the clinic room he’d wager his loves are in.

Sure enough, when he gets there, he finds a nearly naked James under blankets and a mostly clothed Alec stretched out beside their partner, stroking short blonde hair slowly.

Slipping in the room, he quietly shuts the door behind him, engaging the lock and turning the lights out.

“Q,” Alec murmurs almost sleepily, glancing over at him with tired green eyes.

He strips down to his inner layers, joining the pair in bed.

“Get some rest,” he whispers, meeting his lover’s eyes. “I’ll be here in the morning and we can return home then.”

“How did you find us so fast?” the older blonde queries, one arm carefully reaching across their partner to rest on his hip.

“My smart blood,” he answers, pressing a gentle kiss to James’ temple. “It did what it was supposed to.”

Alec nods then states, “Thank you for getting us as Moriarty rather than the quartermaster.”

He takes a stuttering breath, “I can’t stand the thought of losing you, either of you. Not if I can stop it.”

James shifts between them, making a soft noise.

“We can discuss it in the morning,” Alec suggests, settling in to sleep.

“Yes we can,” he agrees. He closes his eyes, smiling faintly as he drifts off to sleep to the slowly evening out and rhythmic sounds of their breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
